


Tell Me Your Worries

by ipanicked



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Image, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipanicked/pseuds/ipanicked
Summary: Arin's feeling down about himself and Dan decides to help take his mind off of it.





	Tell Me Your Worries

The day started like any other, Dan and Arin would record and crack jokes in the grump room. The rest of the Grumps won't be at the office until later today so it's been pretty calm and chill. Well, except for Arin. Today felt...different, he didn't feel as if he had his usual spark of confidence. Maybe it was Suzy wasn't here, instead visiting family for the week, or maybe he was just having an off day. Dan could that something was wrong but didn't wanna confront until after their recording session. After they finished, Dan finally worked up the courage to ask. "Baby girl, are you doing okay?" Arin tries to act like he has no idea what the other grump is talking about. "Yea I'm ok, I'm gonna go get something to drink." Dan decided that Arin's "drink" can wait. He quickly but gently grabs Arin's wrist and held him in place. "Arin, come on, anyone could see that your not okay. Just talk to me, I might be able to help." Arin sighs and sits back down.   
"I just..."   
"Take your time."  
Dan rubbed soothing circles in arin's back.   
"Its just I'm kinda having an off day. I've been in that set of mind again where I think I'm not good enough or not doing my best...Its stupid we should just-" Dan cuts him off. "Its not stupid, how you're feeling matters, Arin. You are the most important person in my life, you've helped me so much, please, please, believe me when I say that you are more than good enough. I love you." He rests his forehead on Arin's. Arin's eyes meet Dan's and he immediately forgets all about his stress and anxiety. Dan starts looking at the younger grump's lips and Arin seems to get the idea. He slowly leans in allowing Dan to move away if he changes his mind. But he doesn't, instead he leans in too. They kiss for a little bit before Dan starts taking control, slowly climbing over Arin without breaking the kiss. Arin tries to "fight" it, to remain in control, but only to see Dan's reaction. Dan succeeds in gaining control over Arin. He leans in and whispers in the younger man's ear. "Just let me take care of you baby girl~" His smooth and deep voice causes Arin's dick to twitch. Dan starts to nibble on Arin's ear, drawing a whimper out of him. The older grump sucks and bites on every part of Arin's exposed neck. The noises he lets out become music to his ears. "Mhm, you sound so good baby, makes me wonder how you'd sound with me pounding into you~" Arin lets out a full on moan just from the filthy words. Dan continues to go down Arin's body, leaving kisses and love-bites everywhere. Dan slowly pulls up Arin's pink Sailor Moon shirt revealing his squishy yet built stomach. Arin quickly sits up and covers himself back up. Dan gives him a concerned look. "Baby, what's wrong?" Arin doesn't look him in the eye. "I don't think you wanna see what's under there.."  
"I wouldn't have attempted to look if I didn't wanna see you." Dan says with a light chuckle. Arin is silent. "Baby girl, I'm not gonna leave, I love you and your body, you're so beautiful in every way. So soft, and curvy, so pretty." Dan reaches up and softly strokes the side of Arin's face. "I love every part of you."   
"Even my asshole?" Arin says with a smirk.   
"Especially your asshole." Dan returns the grin. Arin laughs. "Now, are you gonna let me make you feel good?" Dan asks while slightly laying Arin back down on the couch. Arin nods. Dan takes off his own shirt and throws it to the other side of the room. Arin hands roam his chest and bites his lip. Dan bites his lip to unsuccessfully hold back a grin. "Like what you see?"   
"Y-yea" Arin stutters. Dan then attempts to fully remove Arin's shirt once again, this time Arin agrees. The older man leans back in and leaves hickeys all over Arin's plump body. Arin lets out these soft moans and gasps. Slowly Dan makes his way down the other's body and reaches right under his naval. He slowly unbutton Arin's shorts and palms his erection through his boxers, there's already a wet spot from Arin's precum. Dan's movements cause Arin to buck up and writhe. He lets out small gasps and moans as Dan continues to palm him. After a bit Arin starts to feel a familiar feeling right below his naval. "D-Dan in g-gonna-" Dan immediately removes his hand causing Arin to whine. Its shortly lived though because Dan fully removes Arin's shorts and boxers and replaces his hand with his mouth. Arin almost yells as Dan bobs his head, his mouth going to and from the base and tip. Arin lets out another moan and pulls on Dan's hair. Dan groans deeply around Arin's shaft, vibrations helping him climax. Arin releases into Dan's mouth with a moan straight out of a porno and the older grump gladly swallows it all. Dan sits up, some of the cum didn't make into his mouth. Arin holds back another groan as the pearlescent liquid drip down his chin. Dan wipes his mouth and chin with two fingers and looks down at the mess of a man beneath him. He slowly inserts the digits into his mouth and sucks the cum off of his fingers. Arin softly mews as he watches the older male kitty lick his cum up. His chest rises and falls and he forcefully pants and tries to come down from his high. The only thing he could think of is how hot Dan is. Meanwhile all Dan can think about is how his erection is rubbing against his jeans and starting to become painful. Before Dan could make a joke about it he heard a door shut. The rest of the grumps must be arriving Shit. Dan rushes to help Arin regain his composure, clean him up, and put clothes back on. "Wait-" Arin says once everything looks normal. "You didn't get anything out of that." "We don't have time," Dan responds "Besides I got more out of that than you realize." Arin leans in to kiss him. "I don't deserve you...I love you" Dan returns the kiss. "I love you too."


End file.
